Warriors: Prophecy of Rain
by Silver the Kitsune
Summary: "From the rain that falls on RiverClan will the Wren chirp, Kestrel soar, and Wolf how, and bring peace to the cats of the water." RiverClan is facing a huge crisis. All of the Clans started mysteriously hating the RiverClan cats. When the apprentice Willowpaw is taken by ShadowClan, all heck in the clans breaks loose. Will this lead to war? Blood will be shed in the pouring Rain.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

A blue-grey she-cat stared up at Silverpelt from the highest point in the camp, many thoughts rushing through her head. She couldn't stand the condition her clan was in; it was horrible and made her sick just thinking about it. _Oh Silvermoss, what has become of RiverClan? Is StarClan trying to punish us for something?_

Someone approached her from behind, his voice startling her, "Ripplestream, is there something wrong?"

She turned around to find her clan leader sitting a fox-length away from her, "Oh, Eaglestar! I was just thinking."

"About what, are you still grieving Silvermoss? She was such a good Medicine Cat." He purred softly, trying to cheer Ripplestream up.

"She was more than just RiverClan's Medicine Cat, you know. She was my sister, and it's so hard to believe that she's gone. I have no family left now." Ripplestream looked at the ground as she kneaded the soft Earth beneath her paws.

"I can understand that. I know how it feels to loose family. But you need to get over it and move on. You're still young, you could have kits." Eaglestar comforted her.

_I can have kits. I can have family! One thing though, I need a mate. Who will it be? _Ripplestream returned to looking at the stars. More positive thoughts ran through her head.

After a moment of silence, Ripplestream finally let out what was on her mind, "What has become of RiverClan? Why is it such a mess? Why do the other Clans keep trespassing and attacking our patrols? _Why is StarClan not doing anything about this mess?_"

"Only our Warrior Ancestors can answer that. Keep your faith, Lightningstreak, our new Medicine Cat, will figure it out." Eaglestar mewed quietly, "I will consult with Lightningstreak in the morning and ask him if he has had any signs from StarClan yet. No need to worry, everything will be okay. We'll make it through this crisis." He purred as he rubbed against Ripplestream and walked away into his den to get the rest he much needed.

_I hope you're right, Eaglestar, I need to make it through, it's what Silvermoss would've wanted me to do. _Her blue gaze fell over the camp. Wind combed her blue-grey fur and with it came signs of rain. Ripplestream turned her head around and saw black rain clouds covering the crystal clear sky. _I need to go to the den before it starts raining. _She hopped down into the Warriors' den and climbed inside.

Morning brought steady rainfall that tickled the Earth. Ripplestream was awakened by the Warrior next to her, a grey tabby tom named Troutpelt, getting up and accidently stepping on her nest.

"I'm sorry, Ripplestream, I didn't mean to step on your nest, I guess I'm still half-asleep." Troutpelt purred in in amusement.

"It's okay, I needed to get up anyway." Ripplestream got up and walked stiffly outside with Troutpelt at her side. She stretched and yawned.

"Well, I'm going to get Willowpaw up, we need to catch up on training." Troutpelt trotted away to the apprentices' den. Ripplestream watched Troutpelt walk away, then looked up at the sky and felt the soft droplets of water fall of her head.

She walked past the Medicine Den to go make dirt when she overheard two cats discussing something inside. She listened intently.

"Are you sure this is what StarClan sent you?" It was Eaglestar's voice.

"Positive, absolutely positive, they told me about the prophecy." Lightningstreak was speaking now.

"Could you please repeat the prophecy, I don't understand it completely." This time it was the Clan's deputy, Brightlake speaking, her voice quivering in excitement.

"Sure thing, anything for my Clan's leader and his deputy. _From the rain that falls on RiverClan will the Wren chirp, Kestrel soar, and Wolf howl, and bring peace to the cats of the water."_


	2. A Border Patrol Gone Terribly Wrong

**Chapter 1: A Border Patrol Gone Terribly Wrong**

Three days have passed since the prophecy was given to Lightningstreak. It still hung in Ripplestream's mind, she just couldn't stop thinking about it. But that wasn't the only thing she was left to ponder about; the rain still hasn't even started showing signs of stopping yet. Soon, the camp will flood. It worried Ripplestream deeply.

"It's about time for the morning patrol, Ripplestream. Why don't you, Troutpelt, Swiftclaw, and Willowpaw go and check the ShadowClan borders?" Brightlake ordered. Ripplestream nodded and quickly gathered the cats to go on patrol with and headed out.

"Will ShadowClan attack us?" Willowpaw asked, being as annoying as ever. She had just became an apprentice and wanted to know everything.

"It's very possible, I'm afraid." Troutpelt sighed, "If it comes to that, please don't interfere, let Swiftclaw try to talk to them first since he's the oldest on the patrol. I don't want you to become crow food just yet."

"I see Troutpelt, I'll do as you say. But what if they attack me? What do I do?" Willowpaw asked, her solid grey-white fur was flattened by the rain.

"You try to get out of it right away and run to camp and report it to Brightlake or Eaglestar and they will talk to Nettlestar about it." Troutpelt mewed, looking Willowpaw straight in her sparkling light blue eyes.

"Okay, Troutpelt, I will. What if you need help?" she asked.

"Doesn't matter, don't risk your own life for mine. Just run as fast as you can back to camp." Troutpelt meowed.

Swiftclaw and Troutpelt started discussing something, but Ripplestream didn't bother to add to their conversation. Anxiety was gripping her and holding her back. She still couldn't get the prophecy out of her head.

They reached the borders and marked them. Willowpaw caught sight of a butterfly fluttering around her. She pounced at it and followed it around.

"What are you doing?" Troutpelt purred with amusement. Willowpaw just ignored her mentor and kept pouncing at it.

"They should have named her 'Pouncepaw!'" Swiftclaw purred. She started jumping closer and closer to the ShadowClan boundary.

"Get back here, mousebrain! You can't go there!" Troutpelt hissed walking towards her. But it was too late, Willowpaw had already crossed the boundary. She continued jumping a few tail lengths into ShadowClan territory before tripping.

Just as she tried getting up, something stepped on her tail and held her down, "Going somewhere hoppy?" A dark tabby tom hissed, his amber eyes glowing with anger.

"Fox dung!" Troutpelt hissed and looked back at his comrades. The dark tabby grabbed Willowpaw by the scruff and carried her to the border. He didn't let her cross yet though. Two more ShadowClan cats appeared behind him. One was a cream colored tom and the other was a lighter brown tabby she-cat.

"RiverClan can't even keep _their own_ apprentices on _their own _territory now, can they?" The cream colored tom taunted. The light brown tabby she-cat cackled at the RiverClan cats.

"Keep your mouth shut, Adderpelt!" Swiftclaw hissed, "She's a new apprentice, don't hurt her." Adderpelt hissed at Swiftclaw. The black and white tom just stood there, no emotion in his face whatsoever.

"Who's the mentor of this one?" The dark tom asked.

"I am." Troutpelt stepped forward.

"How would you like it if we took hoppy here to Nettlestar and have her explain why she crossed our borders in front of our leader, and our deputy, and our whole clan?" He asked.

"Troutpelt, help me!" Willowpaw cried out squirming in the dark tom's grip.

"Darktail, we don't want to end this in violence, and I'm sure you don't either, but when you're trying to steal an apprentice right out from under our paw, it really is unacceptable!" Troutpelt hissed right in Darktail's face.

"I see you don't want to cooperate, Troutpelt, just as I would expect from a RiverClan cat. It's one of the main reasons why I hate RiverClan so much." Darktail hissed his tail lashing to and fro in anger.

"I think it's you who doesn't want to cooperate, give us Willowpaw now before we resort to violence!" Swiftclaw stepped next to Troutpelt.

_I really don't want to do this, but it's the only way to save Willowpaw. _Ripplestream ran up to Darktail, not caring about the borders and hissed, "You stupid pieces of fox dung!" She lashed out at Darktail.

"Ripplestream!" Swiftclaw gasped. He held his breath and waited for Darktail to retaliate, but he didn't.

"Yet another reason why I hate RiverClan so much, they get angered to easily." He meowed softly before silently turning around and motioning his clanmates to head back to ShadowClan camp.

"Troutpelt!" Willowpaw yowled. Ripplestream ran in front of Darktail and stopped him.

"Give us Willowpaw back!" She hissed, he just smirked and threw Willowpaw into the air.

"Heatherstripe, catch!" He yowled. Ripplestream and Troutpelt couldn't watch as Willowpaw flew through the air and landed in the light tabby she-cat's mouth. Heatherstripe took off running. Swiftclaw dashed after her as Troutpelt and Ripplestream fought Darktail and Adderpelt, but he couldn't catch up to her.

"This is what you get!" Swiftclaw yowled as he slashed Darktail on the cheek, "No one steals apprentices like that!" They continued fighting each other while Troutpelt joined in.

Ripplestream didn't go after Darktail, instead she leaped at Adderpelt. He slashed her across the chest, splattering blood on the pine needles. Ripplestream quickly retaliated and bit down on Adderpelt's head, causing the cream tom to yowl out very loudly. Ripplestream tried to get up, but she slipped on the mud from the downpour and fell again. Clots of mud covered her entire body. Adderpelt turned around and saw the she-cat struggling. He scratched her belly, coating his claws and her muddy fur in hot, red blood. Ripplestream thought for sure she was going to lose the fight, but Troutpelt jumped in front of Ripplestream to defend her.

Troutpelt's shoulders were coated in blood. It ran down his legs from the rain. He hissed at Adderpelt, "Why are you targeting a she-cat?"

"She attacked me first!" Adderpelt retorted, nipping at Troutpelt's ear, but he backed away in time.

"Why are you defending me, Troutpelt?" Ripplestream asked. Troutpelt just ignored her.

"I want to stop this nonsense. You shouldn't be stealing our apprentices!" Troutpelt hissed.

"You should keep your apprentice on your territory! We can do whatever we want with her once she crosses the border!" Adderpelt hissed.

"Adderpelt!" The cream colored tom was startled by the deep voice of Darktail. He turned his head to see Swiftclaw backing away as he watched Darktail stand up, "We are done here! There is no more need to fight. Let's go report this to Nettlestar." He limped towards the ShadowClan camp and motioned Adderpelt to follow.

"Yes Darktail." Adderpelt ran after the lame dark tabby tom.

Ripplestream stood up and looked at Troutpelt, Swiftclaw padded over to them, "Let's get off of this horrible land and report the news to Eaglestar." The two nodded and followed Swiftclaw off of ShadowClan territory.

"Why were you defending me? You never answered my question back in ShadowClan territory." Ripplestream walked beside Troutpelt, who was limping badly.

"I- I wanted to protect you." He stammered anxiously, stopping to lick some of the blood off of his fur.

"That still doesn't answer my question, why were you protecting me when you could've helped Swiftclaw instead?" Ripplestream retorted. She was getting frustrated with him.

"Because of- oh, you wouldn't understand." Troutpelt half sigh half winced as he started walking again.

"What wouldn't I understand?" Ripplestream hissed. Her blue eyes like ice as she stared at Troutpelt. _I can't get a good answer from him can I? _She didn't give him a chance to answer before she ran off to camp.

"Well, how did it go? You look hurt pretty badly! Where are Willowpaw and Troutpelt?" Brightlake asked frantically. Swiftclaw and Ripplestream were surrounded by worried cats.

"We were attacked by a ShadowClan patrol. Troutpelt is hurt on his shoulders, so I think he might want help getting back." Swiftclaw explained. _Why didn't I help Troutpelt? I'm such a mouse brain! _Ripplestream hissed at the ground. Two warriors ran out of the camp and followed the scent of blood.

"What about Willowpaw?" Brightlake's emerald green eyes shined with worry.

"Well, Willowpaw was stolen by Darktail, Adderpelt, and Heatherstripe and was taken to ShadowClan camp." Ripplestream wailed. Brightlake gasped loudly. Her blue-grey and white fur was pasted to her body from the downpour so Ripplestream could even see her breath grew fast and loud.

"What caused them to do this?" She asked.

"Willowpaw was chasing a butterfly across ShadowClan border and was caught by the patrol, which lead to some arguing, which, ultimately lead to fighting." Swiftclaw explained.

"I knew all the clans hate us now. It's something we can't really help until we know more about." Ripplestream sighed.

"You are right, Ripplestream. I will report this to Eaglestar immediately." Brightlake ran off into the Leader's Den.

Ripplestream stared at Swiftclaw, his amber eyes were filled with worry. _They should be bringing Troutpelt back any second now. I should say sorry for not helping him. But how could he forgive a rotten she-cat like me? When he said that it was something I wouldn't be able to understand, could it be that… _He loves me?


	3. Is Saying Sorry This Difficult

**Chapter 2: Is Saying Sorry This Difficult?**

Ripplestream could only wonder what Troutpelt could have truly meant. It hung over her for the rest of the day. It never really stopped raining, it just lightened to a drizzled, then back to a downpour. _Is StarClan sending this rain to punish us? What did the Clans do to deserve this? Silvermoss, do you have an answer? _

Eaglestar finally walked out of his den and leaped onto the highrock, "All cats old enough to swim please gather beneath the highrock for a clan meeting." Cats padded out of their dens, puzzled murmurs emitted from them. _This is about Willowpaw, isn't it? _

Ripplestream couldn't even look at Troutpelt. She wanted to say sorry to him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She decided that she will try later. What she needed to worry about now is what Eaglestar had to say, "As most of you know, Willowpaw has been captured by ShadowClan and is currently being held hostage, or so we hope. We don't want them killing her." Some of the cats looked at their leader in dismay.

"We can't let them keep Willowpaw like this. We will send a patrol over to ShadowClan camp tomorrow morning and try to get Willowpaw back peacefully. We don't want to start a war with ShadowClan, not when all of the other Clans are against us. They might team up with ShadowClan and attack us. Watch what you say to ShadowClan, you will be on their territory, so they have the advantage. Don't let your anger get the better of you no matter what they say. They are looking for a fight if they are stealing apprentices. Make sure that doesn't happen. And for the rest of you lot, keep your eyes peeled and your ears pricked when you leave the camp, they could be trying to trick us. Brightlake, why don't you assign the evening patrols?" Eaglestar stepped to the side and let Brightlake jump onto the highrock.

"Talonscar, why don't you be the patrol lead this time? Take your apprentice with you and check the WindClan border." Brightlake ordered.

Talonscar was a scary dark tabby tom with a long scar running over one side of his face and right over where he should have had and eye, but it was torn out by a Hawk. One of his ears was shredded and he had matted and tangled fur. He was the oldest Warrior in RiverClan, even older than Eaglestar and was going to become an elder in the next couple of moons. He motioned the two Warriors Rainfall and Brackenclaw to follow him.

Everyone seemed to keep away from Talonscar, but he didn't mind. He preferred to be alone anyway. Ripplestream looked at Troutpelt again. She couldn't get over the thought of him actually protecting a bad-tempered she-cat like herself. _He must really care about me to stand up for me. _She didn't want a good young tom like Troutpelt sacrificing himself for her. The thought was overbearing. She needed to get away from the clan for a while and think.

She returned to the RiverClan camp with a fish in her mouth. She set it in the freshkill pile and trotted over to the Warriors den where she decided to take a nap and rest herself. The scratches still stung, but not as crazily as they had before.

She began reciting what she was going to say to Troutpelt in her head. _I'm sorry for not helping you earlier, I was just mad at you for a moment. No no! That_ _makes me sound like I don't care. I'm sorry that I wouldn't help you back to the camp, but I just had to take a run and try to think about other things. Still doesn't work, ugh, what am I going to say to him? This is impossible! _

She thought so hard about what she was going to say, she started crying. _I wish I would've helped him, or I wouldn't be in this mess! Oh StarClan, what do I say?_ She let herself doze off into a deep sleep.

She awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of the pouring rain. _Will it ever stop?_ Something in the back of her mind pushed her up and out into the camp. Water was collecting in huge puddles at the lowest points of the camp. RiverClan's camp was on the verge of flooding!

"Ripplestream," a deep voice startled her. She turned to see a huge light brown tabby tom with a twisted jaw and a star on his forehead approach her. His fur glowed a very eerie light blue color.

"Are you a StarClan cat? I'm not dead am I? There was nothing wrong with me!" So many questions poured out of her mouth like the rain poured from the clouds.

"Don't worry, you're not dead. I just wanted to talk to you about some things. But first, let me introduce myself. I'm Crookedstar, and I was the leader of RiverClan many seasons ago, before the Clans moved to the lake. You may not know this, but you are my kin. Therefore, I look out for you more than I do any other cat." Crookedstar explained, sitting down in front of Ripplestream.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Ripplestream asked, running her paw nervously through a puddle in front of her.

"You are a very important piece of a prophecy. You are the key to make it happen. You may have kits that can bring RiverClan out of crisis, if you choose the right mate." Crookedstar meowed.

"I'm afraid I don't understand. How do I know who the perfect mate is?" Ripplestream asked, "And why aren't you telling this to Lightningstreak?"

"This is a personal thing that any Medicine Cat would have a hard time explaining to you. It should only be discussed between kin. And you are the key to saving RiverClan, so why not tell it to you instead of someone else." Crookedstar purred, his amber eyes shining with amusement.

"True, but what can you tell me about the perfect mate?" Ripplestream shrugged. She was excited to hear what Crookedstar was about to say to her.

"You can find out that answer by yourself." He mewed. Ripplestream's jaw hung open and her ears dropped. _Really? Is that really what he's going to say?_

"Is something wrong, Ripplestream?" Crookedstar asked. Ripplestream's ear turned hot in embarrassment. _Fox dung, I made myself look stupid in front of one of the best leaders in RiverClan history! _

"Oh no, heh heh, um… there's nothing wrong with me! I… uh…" Ripplestream laughed sheepishly. But she was interrupted by Crookedstar's amused purr, "You don't really don't know who your mate should be!"

"Yes, that's right." Ripplestream hung her head in embarrassment.

Crookedstar stared Ripplestream in the eyes. His amber eyes started glowing as he mewed, "Well how about a little hint to help get you started? _A trout creates a ripple as it swims down the small stream. _That sound like a good one." The fiery glow in his eyes burned out.

_What just happened? Did I just get my own prophecy? _"Thank you, for that. I think I know who I should choose to be my mate." The world faded into black as Ripplestream began to awaken. The first thing she thought of doing was telling Lightningstreak about her dream.

The golden tabby tom stared out of his den, when he saw Ripplestream approach him chanting, "Lightningstreak! Lightningstreak!"

"Yes?" He asked.

"I had a dream. I think I know how to bring RiverClan out of this crisis!" She began explaining every detail of her dream to Lightningstreak.

"I see. Maybe you should ask this special cat to be your mate. Looks like Crookedstar's already set you up with someone. He must have this prophecy well planned out. I'll let you go out now. And if your cuts starts hurting you again, please visit me, I'll take care of them." Lightningstreak ordered.

"Yes Lightningstreak." Ripplestream ran out of the Medicine Den. _Let's see, a trout will make a ripple as it swims down the small stream. Well, ripple and stream are both parts of my name. So the ripple and the stream must represent me. They only thing left here really is the trout. Which means… _Troutpelt is the perfect mate!


End file.
